Forgive Me
by elliexhardy
Summary: This takes place after Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Jr. interrupt Kelly Kelly. Cody wants to check on Kelly to make sure she's ok. One-shot *Cody/Kelly*


**A/N: Ok, so before I leave I wanted to type this up and post this real quick. This is my first one-shot so if it's not too good I'm sorry. This came to my head when I was watching RAW and Cody & Ted DiBiase Jr. interrupted Kelly Kelly. I thought that Cody & Kelly would look cute together. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Forgive Me**_

_**"Kelly, we don't care that you had a match scheduled for tonight. We've got something to say so, I suggest you leave." **_said Ted DiBiase Jr.

Kelly Kelly made her way out the ring and looked at Cody before she left. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her, I mean the way DiBiase just treated her. He wanted to smack him right there for saying such a thing to her, but he couldn't. He had to remain in character but it was killing him inside to see Kelly Kelly leave so sad.

After Cody & Ted cut their in-ring promo, they had to get ready for their match later on that night against CTC (Cryme Tyme Cenation), but Cody wanted to find Kelly Kelly and make sure she was ok.

_**"Hey man, I'll be right back. I've gotta go do something." said Cody to Ted**_

_**"Alright, hurry up man." said Ted**_

Cody went to go find Kelly, he felt bad for the way his partner treated her and he felt bad that he didn't stop her from leaving. He headed towards the women's locker room to see her, but stopped when he saw Mickie James and Layla El talking in the hallway.

_**"Hello ladies." (C)**_

_**"Hi Cody." said Mickie & Layla at the same time**_

_**"Have you seen Kelly Kelly around?" (C)**_

_**"Yea, I think she went to take a shower in the locker room. She was pretty bummed out after what you guys did to her." said Layla**_

_**"Yea, Ted was a total jerk to her...he's such an ass." (MJ)**_

_**"I feel so bad, I want to apologize to her for what he said. I want to make sure she's ok." (C)**_

_**"Awww..That is so sweet of you Cody, thank god you are a nice guy in real-life." (L)**_

_**"So, do you think I can go in and talk to her?" (C)**_

_**"Hold on, let me check if she got out of the shower first." said Mickie as she went into the women's locker room.**_

Mickie went into the women's locker room and saw Kelly sitting there on the bench. She was crying and Mickie rushed to her side.

_**"Kelly, sweetie, what's wrong?" (MJ)**_

_**"It's nothing Mickie, I'm just being silly." (K)**_

_**"It's obviously not nothing when you're crying. Come on, tell me." (MJ)**_

_**"It's just that when Ted said he didn't care about me having a match, he really hurt my feelings. I mean, I've worked so hard over the past years since I've been here to improve my in-ring skills and to him it seems like a joke. I mean on ECW eveyone was so supportive of me and here on RAW I guess not everyone is. I should have never moved to RAW." (K)**_

_**"Awww. Don't say that, I'm sure he didn't mean it, it's just his character on TV." (MJ)**_

_**"Mickie, you didn't see his eyes when he said it. He said it like he meant it." (K)**_

_**"Don't worry about him, he's just a loser." said Mickie to Kelly which gave her a little laugh**_

_**"And besides, Cody is out in the hallway and he wants to check on you." (MJ)**_

_**"Oh my god no, I don't want him seeing me crying. Tell him I'm in the shower." (K)**_

_**"But Kell..." (MJ)**_

_**"Please Mickie." (K)**_

_**"Ok, fine, but you do have to talk to him later." (MJ)**_

_**"I will. And thanks Mickie for cheering me up." (K)**_

_**"Anytime." (MJ)**_

With that Mickie went back to the hallway and told Cody that Kelly was still in the shower. He decided to go back to his locker room and get changed for his match. He still wanted to see Kelly and he would see her before he went out for his match. About 30 minutes later, Cody & Ted were making their way to the guerilla position when Cody saw Kelly standing there in the hallway. She was smiling at him and he smiled back at her. Cody told Ted he'd meet him up in 5 minutes, then he walked towards Kelly.

_**"Hey Kelly. How's it going?" (C)**_

_**"It's going ok." (K)**_

_**"Look, I just wanted to check on you to make sure you're ok and I also want to apologize for Ted being such an ass to you. You looked really sad and hurt when you left the ring. Please forgive me." (C)**_

_**"Yea, but I'm ok. Thanks and I forgive you." (K)**_

_**"That's good. Well um I've got to get going for my match. I guess I'll catch you around." (C)**_

_**"Ummm...sure ok." (K)**_

Cody and Kelly hugged each other and then looked into each other's eyes. Cody couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and how beautiful her smile was. Kelly was thinking about how hot Cody was and how sweet and caring he was to check on her. No one has ever done that for her before and she was grateful. Before they both knew it, they were leaning in towards each other, for a kiss. They didn't think it would happen, but it did. The truth was they liked each other for months (even when Kelly was on ECW, she had a crush on him) but they just didn't know how to say it to each other. Their lips crashed against each other's and it was a passionate kiss. They didn't want to break apart, but Cody's match was next and he had to be there on time. Kelly was in heaven when she kissed Cody. He was such a great kisser and he kissed her with some much passion. She felt like she died and went to heaven when their lips met. Their kiss was turning into a make-out session and they both enjoyed it. Just then JBL's music came on and that was Cody's time to go. He regretfully broke apart from Kelly and held her hand.

She had the biggest smile on her face and couldn't be happier. For months she dreamed about this moment and it happened. It was better than she could have imagined.

_**"Well, that's my queue. I've gotta go." (C)**_

_**"Oh ok. I'll be right here waiting for you after your match. Good luck." said Kelly as she winked at him.**_

He kissed her one last time before he left for his match. At that moment, as Kelly watched Cody walk away, she couldn't be any happier. She was glad that she was on RAW and to top it all off, she was glad that she was with the man she thought she would never have.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I know it kinda sucked, but hey it was my first one-shot and I thought it came out ok. Please R&R! I'd really like to here what you have to say about it!**


End file.
